


where a united states senator can get dicked real good

by chuckedcheese



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Infidelity, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Xenophilia, i guess, light degradation, please dont take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckedcheese/pseuds/chuckedcheese
Summary: Ted gets to Chuck E. Cheese awhile before his daughter's birthday party is scheduled.
Relationships: Heidi Cruz/Ted Cruz, Ted Cruz/Chuck E. Cheese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	where a united states senator can get dicked real good

**Author's Note:**

> Check the end notes if you want something resembling an explanation

“You know, I'm starting to think you like Chuck E. Cheese’s more than the kids, Ted,” Heidi said one day, bumping her hip against his jokingly. He had just been on the phone, finalizing a party for his daughter’s fifth birthday. “It seems like anytime we’re doing something for the kids it's Chuck E. Cheese’s.”

“The kids love Chuck E. Cheese,” Ted protested, but Heidi only smiled as she left the living room to start making dinner. Ted’s smile dropped immediately. Was she suspicious? Anxiety gnawed at his stomach but he pushed it down quickly. He couldn't afford to have doubts about something like this: especially not when he was simultaneously running for president and maintaining an apparently healthy family life. Oh, if the press got ahold of this secret, he would be mocked for all eternity, no doubt about it. Once again pushing that thought aside, Ted prepared himself to tell his daughter the good news about her birthday party.

That night he took Heidi to bed and fucked her, but there wasn't passion like there once was. He knew exactly where that passion went: Chuck E. Cheese. Heidi either didn't notice or didn't care. Either way, they talked for a few minutes and fell asleep almost instantly.

A few weeks later, Ted took a day off to get ready for his daughter’s birthday party. He got balloons, a cake, streamers, and wrapping paper for the large dollhouse he’d had delivered to his house a week ago. With that done, he shot Heidi a quick text:

_Shopping is taking longer than expected. I’ll just go straight to Chuck E. Cheese, so I’ll see you there._

A minute later she responded:

_Okay, see you there. Catherine is so excited!_

Ted grinned at that before checking the time. It was 3, which gave him an hour and a half before the party started. He sped to Chuck E. Cheese, checking his rearview mirror for a police car every few seconds. When he arrived in only 10 minutes he sent a quick ‘thank you’ to God even though he knew his savior disapproved.

He went straight to the back, knowing that he was waiting. And there he was, his handsome lover putting on his costume for the party.

“Chuck,” Ted gasped breathily. He was already half hard just from seeing the giant mouse’s sleek fur and long tail.

“Baby boy,” Chuck squeaked. “Daddy missed his little baby boy.” The mouse turned around and Ted saw that his teeth were freshly polished. Vainly, he wondered if Chuck had done it just for him. The mouse approached him and Ted grew weak in the knees.

In his youth, Ted had been wild, reckless, and fiercely independent. His title- the Zodiac Killer- suited him well. He killed and committed other violent acts to appease his insatiable appetite for danger, but this submission to his lover fed his hunger even more. Chuck drew him close and wrapped his tail around his waist. A paw snuck down to his waistband, bypassing his belt to grope at him roughly.

“Hard already? So needy for me,” Chuck murmured.

“Yes, just for you,” Ted gasped. “Always you.” The mouse gnawed at his neck lightly with his giant teeth and Ted’s knees buckled. The mouse held him up easily with his muscular arms.

“How do you want it, Teddy?” the mouse asked. He always asked.

“Rough,” Ted whispered, and he could almost sense Chuck grinning.

“Clothes off.”

Ted stripped obligingly, blushing as he quickly revealed his body to his lover. Age had taken away some of the definition of his muscles but he maintained a lean build.

“On your knees,” Chuck ordered and Ted dropped to the floor. The mouse stepped closer and reached a paw into his pants, pulling out his massive dick. Rubbing the bulbous head against Ted’s cheek, Chuck ordered: “suck.”

Ted opened his mouth as the mouse fed him his cock. It was heavy and warm on his tongue. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling back and trailing his tongue down to Chuck’s balls. He laved over them enthusiastically as the mouse sighed contentedly. Ted’s cock was achingly hard just from sucking his lover’s off.

Without warning, Chuck grasped the back of his head by his hair and yanked, hard. Ted whimpered as his neck craned back, but Chuck didn't pay attention. Instead, he slid his cock all the way to the back of Ted’s throat in one thrust. Ted gagged but kept his mouth open as the mouse set a steady pace, pulling Ted’s head down as his hips snapped forwards. Obscene sucking sounds filled the room with the occasional slap of Chuck’s balls hitting Ted’s chin.

A minute in the mouse finally tugged him off of his cock and threw him to the ground.

“On your feet, whore,” he grunted and Ted scrambled up to face him. The mouse spun him around and pressed him against the wall roughly. “You’re the perfect hole for me, Teddy,” he said as he parted the cheeks to push a spit slick finger into his ass. Ted groaned as one finger became two and then three, stinging deliciously. 

“I’m ready Chuck, give it to me,” he groans. Chuck slaps his ass harshly.

“Did I say you could talk, slut?” But a moment later the fingers are gone and Ted can feel the blunt pressure of his dick. It slides in slowly and his body hugs it tightly. Chuck bottoms out with a visceral groan and Ted almost comes from just that. His face is pressed against the wall from Chuck’s weight, but he feels free, freer than he ever felt. If Ted won the presidency, he would belong to the people. But deep down, where it really mattered, Ted will always belong to Chuck E. Cheese.

The mouse begins a steady rhythm, pounding into him with determination. Ted moans and squirms but the mouse maintains a powerful grip on him. Slowly, the thrusts become more and more erratic as Ted is slammed into the wall over and over again, wailing as his sore cock finally releases. Not a moment later Chuck comes, filling him to the brim with his cum. Ted feels bloated and satiated. When the mouse pulls out a steady gush pulses out of him before the rodent returns with a heavy, metal plug that he slips in. Ted flushes at the obscene squelching noise, but Chuck pats his flank reassuringly.

“I had a wonderful time,” he says shyly as he embraces Chuck. The mouse rubs his back tenderly.

“You did great, baby boy. I'm proud of you. You've got 30 minutes to get ready for your daughter’s party.”

Ted smiled as he left the room, realizing that he would spend the rest of the day full of mouse cum, and nobody would know other than himself and Chuck E. Cheese, his handsome mouse boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh so here's the gist: leading up to the 2016 election, Ted Cruz tweeted something about Trump that was a little weird, without proper context. "Donald Trump may be a rat, but I have no desire to copulate with him." Yeah. My gf at the time and I had a lot of inside jokes about Ted Cruz and his love for rats. My gf was also going through a phase in life where she spent a lot of time at Chuck E. Cheese (her younger brother was the age when all of his friends had their parties there), so it was a pretty short leap to get to the idea of Ted Cruz getting dicked down by Chuck E. Cheese. Why did I take the joke a step further and write this? I wish I could remember. I hope you don't enjoy this!


End file.
